


Potterodia

by Sakuja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angels, Demons, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Mentor Severus Snape, Number Four Privet Drive (Harry Potter), Other, Parody, Plot, Plot Twists, Snakes, Souls, Succubi & Incubi, Time Skips, War, Zoo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuja/pseuds/Sakuja
Summary: Syn Lily i Jamesa Potterów był wybrańcem. I właśnie dlatego nie dane mu było żyć dłużej niż dwadzieścia minut.Dosłownie.Ale jednak na świecie wciąż jest mały chłopiec, którego czeka bardzo wiele przygód i zagrożeń zarówno w domu państwa Dursley, jak i szkole dla czarodziejów, Hogwart.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Zimna woda w Piekle

W Piekle panował pewien... Jako taki wprawdzie, ale wszystkim znany, ład. Nie dosyć szeroko pojęty, aby ktokolwiek się nim przejmował, ale wystarczający, aby jeszcze dało się rozróżnić grzeszników skazanych na katusze w mrocznym świecie od demonów i Wieszczów zaangażowanych w niekończące się niemal nigdy orgie, libacje i imprezy… związane niekiedy z prawie eleganckim usuwaniem nadmiaru przeklętych dusz psujących swoją obecnością zarówno klimat, jak i krajobraz. A przynajmniej zazwyczaj tak było. 

Tego dnia bowiem, od kiedy tylko wszystkie możliwe odmierzacze czasu dały znać, że jest dziesiąta i wypadałoby zwlec się z łóżka, Szatan miał złe przeczucia, które stale były umacniane przez kolejne następujące po sobie, małe katastrofy. Najpierw podczas brania prysznica odkrył, że ma do dyspozycji tylko lodowatą wodę, co było absolutnie nie do pomyślenia i w ogóle postanowił, że musi kogoś zawiadomić, niech to niedołęgi naprawią! Potencjalnych niezapłaconych rachunków z pewnością nie było, w piekle nawet kasy nie było, a całe hektolitry lawy wokół z pewnością stanowiły odpowiednio silne źródło, aby o dziesiątej oczekiwać wody gorącej, ba!  **Wrzącej** . Później, gdy markotny i zziębnięty usiadł do przygotowanego przez gosposię śniadania okazało się, że kobieta zamiast naleśników usmażyła jakieś "zdrowe" placki warzywne. A gdy chciał popić ich nieprzyjemny, jarzynowy smak gorzką, czarną kawą... Ulubiony kubek z czaszki starego zdrajcy (chyba nazywał się Judasz) pękł mu w ręce. 

Tak, coś wisiało w powietrzu. 

I dręczony niejasnym przeczuciem, że powinien być gdzieś indziej i robić coś innego, niechętnie zawlókł się na spotkanie z Wieszczami. Powinien wreszcie rozważyć zatrudnienie doradców mieszkających pół Piekła bliżej.

  


Główna kwatera Wieszczów mieściła się przeszło  godzinę drogi od domu Szatana. Duża, ciemna willa wkomponowana w pieczarę, w której wiele wieków wcześniej Wieszczowie zaczęli się zadomawiać. 

Trzeba było im przyznać, że gust mieli niezły, jeśli chodziło o wygląd. 

Groza z elegancją była zawsze jednym z najbardziej lubianych przez niego stylów. Owszem, ludzie bali się diabłów, starych cmentarzy, śmierci, małych dzieci, chorób, psychopatów w podartych łachmanach, ale nic w ciągu ostatnich trzystu lat nie wprawiało ich w taki niepokój, jak elegancja umieszczona w 'złym miejscu'. Stary, piękny zaniedbany dwór z zabytkowym, urządzonym ze smakiem wnętrzem? _Pewnie nawiedzony!_ Kościół z gustownymi, ale ponurymi dekoracjami i detalami w środku? Może trochę tylko nadgryziony zębem czasu? _Opuszczony przez Boga!_ Dziwnie zachowujący się człowiek w garniturze w metrze rano? _Musi być szaleńcem!_ _Nie martwi się tym, że zaraz będzie spóźniony do pracy, z pewnością planuje jak wyrżnąć wszystkich wokół!_

Ludzie byli tacy naiwni i zabawni. Aż przyjemnie było przybywać, gdy ktoś się ośmielił wykonać rytuał (albo z własnego kaprysu) w dobrze skrojonym garniturze. Czarnym. Schludnym. Podkreślającym jego seksowną sylwetkę. Ledwie się zjawiał, zaczynali poddawać się nerwom. Powoli, jeszcze zanim zaczynali mówić czego chcą, godzili się z tym, że jest lepszy i jedyne co powinni robić to błagać o wybaczenie. Szkoda, że czarodzieje nie wierzyli już w niego i nie wzywali go. Dla nich, na wszelki wypadek, cały czas ulepszał pomysł z przyodzianiem najlepszej jakości czarnej szaty z jedwabiu, koniecznie haftowanej i wysadzanej klejnotami. Wkurzała go jak nic innego, ale chętnie bodaj raz sprawdziłby jak się spisują jego prawnicza mowa, seksapil i magiczne szaty na raz, w starciu z obdarzonym magią śmiertelnym!

Westchnął, poprawił HEBANOWE włosy, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu, po czym ruszył pewnym krokiem do wielkich wrót. Minął dwie smukłe, bazaltowe kolumny wspierające fasadę willi i wkroczył do jej wnętrza. Hall był przestronny, urządzony bez nadmiernego przepychu, ale też nie pozbawiony detali sugerujących, że mieszkańcy tego budynku mogą sobie pozwolić na więcej sprowadzonych z różnych zakątków świata zewnętrznego bzdet; obrazów, waz, mebli z eleganckiego, ciemnego drewna (ręcznie wykonanych, pewnie na lewe zamówienie złożone w imieniu jakiegoś bogacza).

  


Wieszczowie siedzieli w salonie na piętrze willi, wyjątkowo rozradowana, prawie dwudziestoosobowa grupa, zaangażowana w beztroską grę towarzyską. Stanął w progu, pocierając palcami skronie, gdy spojrzał na nich; zaangażowanych w kręcenie butelką i przekrzykiwanie się w sprawie pytań tudzież wyzwań. Byli najlepiej poinformowanymi mieszkańcami jego królestwa, a jednak czasem znoszenie ich było gorsze niż gdyby byli stadem przechodzących bunt nastolatków. 

Teo, zawsze roześmiany, nawet wtedy, gdy dopadała go rozpacz, odpowiedział ochoczo na pytanie dotyczące sposobów na pielęgnację brody, z dumą gładząc palcami swój zarost, zauważył go pierwszy. 

\- Szatan we własnej osobie! - zawołał, aby zwrócić uwagę pozostałych. - Szatan przyszedł po radę!

Butelka, zakręcona przez smukłą dłoń ciemnoskórej kobiety, kręciła się nadal, gdy oczy wszystkich zebranych skierowały się w jego stronę. Oczy szczęśliwe i pogodne, poważne i smutne, dzikie i nieufne... Oraz puste, należące do najstarszego z wieszczów. W gruncie rzeczy wyglądający młodo, z racji śmierci w świecie ludzi w niezbyt imponującym wieku lat trzydziestu ośmiu, ślepiec powoli powstał ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie pokoju. 

\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie - powiedział powoli, miłym, ale zmęczonym głosem, cicho stukając laską, gdy wymijał przeszkody zmierzając do drzwi. - Za chwilę wrócę - obiecał, w ostatniej chwili stawiając nogę bardziej w lewo, gdy z prawej strony koniec jego oparcia zderzył się z pełną beczką wina.

Chrząknął, wycofując się o kilka kroków w tył. Obaj stanęli w korytarzu, gdzie ze ścian łypały wspaniałe, namalowane na starych płótnach, postaci. 

\- Mam złe przeczucia - powiedział powoli, skupiając uwagę na spokojnej, męskiej twarzy otulonej krótkimi, jasnymi włosami zwijającymi się w ładne loki.

\- Nie dziwię się - wieszcz przechylił głowę, opierając ciało trochę bardziej na lasce. Zapewne dla wygody. Siedzenie na ziemi nie wydawało się zbyt komfortowym sposobem na spędzanie wolnego czasu, a kto mógł wiedzieć, ile oni już grali. Bywało, że robili to tygodniami bez przerwy.

\- Czyli wiesz, co się szykuje?

Kiwnął powoli głową. 

\- Bardzo dobrze.

\- Powiesz mi?

\- Zależy - oznajmił ze spokojem. - Jeśli wysłuchasz mojej rady, powiem.  _ Ale tylko wtedy _ . Inaczej byłoby to zupełnie bezsensowne. 

Westchnął ciężko, wywracając oczami. Wieszczowie byli męczący. Fakt, że wiedzieli więcej niż ktokolwiek wokół był tak denerwujący w chwilach podobnych do trwającej... Niby jeszcze nic poważnego się nie wydarzyło, a już miał ochotę krzyczeć. Za często potrzebował ich rad w ostatnim stuleciu. O wiele za często. 

\- Okay. Powiedz mi, co zrobić. Ja sobie pójdę, ty wrócisz na imprezę i przy odrobinie szczęścia nie zobaczymy się znowu w ciągu najbliższych pięciu, dziesięciu lat. Idealny układ, prawda?

Wieszcz zachichotał z rozbawieniem.

\- Jak wiesz - zaczął spokojnym głosem. - Wśród czarodziei trwa obecnie wojna.

\- Ciężko byłoby to przegapić - westchnął. - W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat trafiły ich tu setki.

\- Ma się zakończyć za rok, w Halloween - kontynuował niezrażony. - Moc czarnoksiężnika siejącego terror, jak przepowiedziano, zostanie złamana przez najwyższą ofiarę pewnych ludzi. 

\- Ofiarę? - uniósł brew. - Co mają zrobić? Paść na kolana i błagać go o litość?

\- Mają umrzeć broniąc swojego syna - oznajmił krótko. - Dziecko spędzi wśród ludzi wiele wiele lat, ciężkich, przykrych. Jeśli nie przeżyje, być może równowaga magicznego świata zostanie naruszona… na  **bardzo** długo.

\- Jeśli zginie jeden podlotek? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem. - Nie wypiliście ostatnio zbyt wiele? Jaką potęgą musiałby dysponować ten bachorek, aby w chwili śmierci uwolnić jej dosyć dla naruszenia równowagi świata na górze?

\- Pomyśl, Szatanie. Jednej nocy, Halloweenowej, dwoje ludzi złoży najwyższą ofiarę w ochronie syna. Cała moc, którą dysponowali i wszystko, co przyniesie ze sobą wróg, zostanie przez niego wchłonięte...

Prawie jęknął, przestając sobie kpić na rzecz przeanalizowania sytuacji jeszcze raz. Na poważnie.

\- ...Niewiarygodna ilość magii znajdzie się wewnątrz dziecka. Jeśli ono umrze zbyt wcześnie, nie mając okazji w naturalny sposób zminimalizować obciążenia... - kontynuował samodzielnie, patrząc na wieszcza, ale chwilowo niemal go nie widząc.

\- Prawdopodobnie w momencie uwolnienia zawartości tego jednego rdzenia, w jednej chwili dojdzie do większych zawirowań niż wtedy, gdy Merlin i Morgana stoczyli swój pojedynek nad naturalnym złożem mocy setki lat temu - oznajmił. - Owszem, przyszłości zdarza się zmieniać z dnia na dzień setki razy... Ale to, o czym mówię nie jest zwykłą przyszłością, to jeden z  tych przypadków. 

Szatan westchnął ciężko, z umęczeniem.

Między innymi dlatego szykował się tak pieczołowicie aby wreszcie kiedyś, jeśli jakiś czarodziej odważy się go wezwać, zmusić go do zauważenia jak żałosnym i nędznym jest stworzeniem. 

Czarodzieje ciągle sprawiali problemy!

\- Czyli cokolwiek by się nie wydarzyło, nawet gdyby czarnoksiężnik utopił się w wannie, ktoś potężny i tak przyjdzie do domu tych czarodziejów, aby zabić ich w samo Halloween, przeklętą noc i całą oswobodzoną w ten sposób moc zamknąć w ciele sieroty?

\- Musisz zastąpić duszę tego dziecka kimś silniejszym - powiedział powoli wieszcz. - Kimś, kto wytrzyma życie wśród niemagicznych i będzie mógł naturalnie podźwignąć nagromadzenie mocy w rdzeniu - dodał. - To moja rada.

\- Skąd ja mam, kurwa, wziąć wolną dziecięcą duszę? 

\- Mam ci podać dokładny namiar na twoją komodę w domu? - zapytał, unosząc w górę brew. 

Gdy patrzył tymi białymi, pustymi oczami, po kręgosłupie Szatana przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. 

\- O - chrząknął, czując niepokojące rumieńce na twarzy. - Ten... No tak... Tamta dusza właściwie jeszcze nie wykorzystała... Szansy.

  


Po spotkaniu z Wieszczami, a właściwie Wieszczem, mijając się w progu ich willi z kilkoma wyjątkowo ponętnie ubranymi damskimi duszami, niechętnie zawlókł się do domu. 

_ Komoda _ . Uh...

Dlaczego ten facet nie mógł wybrać sobie innej duszy dla powstrzymania ewentualnego zachwiania równowagi w przyszłości? Może i byłaby używana już, ale pewnie dzięki temu silniejsza!

A nie o to chodziło? O zastąpienie przeciętnego czarodziejskiego dziecka kimś silniejszym?

- _ "Weź adres, zapoznaj się z tymi ludźmi w jakiś sposób... Zobaczysz, Szatanie, spodobają ci się, nawet jeśli to tylko rok, będą naprawdę dobrymi rodzicami" _ \- przedrzeźnił ostatnie słowa starego wieszcza, mnąc w ręce zapisaną niechlujnym pismem kartkę, którą wcześniejszy rozmówca wyjął ze swojej kieszeni, aby wręczyć mu na papa. 

\- Siad! - huknął na trójgłowego psa, gdy mijał przejście do piekielnej rozpadliny przeznaczonej dla dusz skazanych na najgorsze potępienie. - Nie mam nastroju na twoje ujadanie - dodał, minimalnie łagodniej, przyspieszając kroku.

  


***

  


James i Lily Potterowie. 

Szatan westchnął, spoglądając na parę stojącą w dziale z dziecięcym asortymentem w nie magicznym sklepie. Ona miała długie, płomiennorude włosy i podkrążone zielone oczy. Wyglądała na zmęczoną. W sumie nic dziwnego. Solidnie zaokrąglony brzuch wyglądał na ciężki, to była jej pierwsza ciąża, więc pewnie dokuczał już kręgosłup, w dodatku sytuacja rodziny z magiczną wojną wokół musiała być bardzo trudna. On był wysoki i chudy, niesforne, ciemne włosy otaczały prostą, dosyć przeciętną twarz, w której wyróżniały się tylko orzechowe oczy, powiększone przez szkła okularów. Też był zmęczony. Ale trzymał się. Pewnie żeby żona czuła w nim oparcie najlepiej jak się dało. 

Szatan odetchnął. 

Jak się zbliżyć, aby nie wzbudzić niepokoju czuwających niedaleko, dwóch mężczyzn pod kamuflażem? Wiedział, że duet ma ich chronić, a nie chciał zarobić żadnymi cholernymi zaklęciami uznany za wroga. 

Zmarszczył brwi, podnosząc pluszowego misia z półki obok. Sporego białego misia z grubą wstążką zawiązaną wokół szyi w krzywą kokardę. 

Był eleganckim mężczyzną z krótko przystrzyżonymi, czarnymi włosami. Wyglądał bardziej na kogoś zwyczajnego, a nie czarodzieja. 

Musiał zmusić państwo Potter do kontaktu. Bez używania sztuczek. 

Ścisnął misia mocnej, a potem, gdy spojrzał na następne, znajdujące się wciąż na półce, coś wpadło mu do głowy. 

\- Przepraszam! - zawołał do młodej pary, machając im pluszakiem. - Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać... Ale żona prosiła, żeby kupić zabawkę synowi... Nie umiem wybrać, czy powinienem kupić misia z jasnozieloną czy ciemnozieloną tasiemką - wskazał półkę, przy której stał. 

James Potter obrzucił go pełnym niedowierzania wzrokiem, spojrzenie Lily Potter było bardzo łagodne i wyrozumiałe. 

\- Ma pan... Problem z rozróżnianiem kolorów? - zapytała najtaktowniej jak potrafiła, ruszając w jego kierunku. 

\- Lilka, czekaj - James nie zdążył jej zatrzymać. 

\- Aż tak widać? - zapytał zażenowany. Oby nikt w piekle się później o tym cyrku nie dowiedział. 

\- Tu nie ma misiów z zielonymi kokardkami. Wszystkie są czerwone - wyjaśniła, podnosząc zabawkę w brązowym kolorze i wygładzając lekko sztuczne futerko na jego głowie. - Ile lat ma pana syn? - zapytała, uśmiechając się życzliwie. 

\- Wkrótce rok - powiedział, odwzajemniając uśmiech. - Żona uznała, że najwyższa pora dać mu coś, co nie będzie grzechotać ani śpiewać... Więc... Wszystkie misie mają czerwone kokardki, tak? - dopytał, odkładając ostrożnie białego na miejsce i omiatając wzrokiem półkę.

  


Kiedy wrócił do piekła, nie był pewien co dokładnie czuje. Lily Potter była naprawdę miłą i pomocną kobietą, James Potter stanowczym, ale potrafiącym okazać pewną wyrozumiałość mężczyzną... Ale żeby powierzyć im... Zadrżał z nerwów, ciskając pluszowego misia na kanapę, a później podchodząc do komody. Bardzo ostrożnie otworzył skrzypiące drzwiczki, aby wyjąć z wnętrza szklaną, odrobinę nieforemną, kulę, od mniej więcej roku leżącą tam na miękkiej, haftowanej poduszce.

Ostrożnie trzymając przedmiot w dłoniach, podszedł do kanapy i opadł na nią. Westchnął ciężko, a później wreszcie spojrzał w głąb kuli, gładząc opuszkami jej chłodną powierzchnię. 

\- Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, Lilion? - zapytał miękko. Mały kształt wyglądający jak cień dziecka pozostawał spokojny i nieruchomy. - Jesteś moim małym skarbem, wiesz? Kocham cię bardziej niż kogokolwiek, maluszku - zaczął, nie odrywając już od zarysu wzroku, chociaż wiedział, że dusza nie drgnie. - To bardzo ważne... Będę musiał zabrać cię do świata ludzi i zostawić tam na jakiś czas. To ważne, muszę tak zrobić... Ale nigdy nie przestanę nad tobą czuwać, obiecuję ci. Sprawdziłem już ludzi, których synem zostaniesz, to dobrzy ludzie. Będą cię bardzo kochać, a później... Później może być źle, ciężko, ale dopilnuje, aby każdy kto cię skrzywdzi dostał nauczkę - zaciął się, szukając następnych słów, chciał wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu, powiedzieć, chociaż Lilion nie mógł mówić i nie mógł nic zapamiętać.

  


***

  


_ Płacz.  _

Głośny dziecięcy płacz był pierwszą rzeczą, którą Szatan usłyszał. 

Oto się stało. Dziecko państwa Potter przyszło na świat. Poprawił nerwowo magicznie przedłużone, ciemne włosy, a później jeszcze raz wygładził biały kitel lekarski.

Musiał zachować spokój. 

Musiał... Wejść do sali i wymienić dziecięce dusze.

Zaklął w duchu, odliczył do dziesięciu, a potem cicho wkroczył do małego pokoiku, gdy tylko zabrano tam Lily Potter i jej pierworodnego potomka. Lekarz ruszył zawiadomić Albusa Dumbledore'a, jak oznajmił zanim opuścił salkę, pilnowaną przez dwie pielęgniarki, bladego Jamesa Pottera, który wyglądał prawie jak piekielny upiór i jakiegoś jego przyjaciela - całkiem nawet przystojnego - bruneta, ocierającego łzy z twarzy co chwilę rękawem rozciągniętego swetra. Gdy tego nie robił to klepał dla wsparcia ramię młodego ojca. 

Szatan minął ich cicho, ze spokojem, nie dając po sobie poznać, że jest obcy, że nie powinno go być w tym miejscu, że chce zrobić im pewne świństwo. Czary zabezpieczające prześlizgnęły się gładko po jego skórze. Był kimś o wiele za starym, aby taka magia mogła w jakikolwiek sposób zadziałać. Gdyby chciał mógłby rozwiać ją ruchem ręki. I nie zmęczyłby się tym za bardzo.

Zamknął drzwi, machając uspokajająco wcześniej dłonią do pielęgniarki, która spojrzała na niego akurat w tamtej chwili, gdy przekraczał próg. Miał na sobie założony nienagannie, chociaż wyraźnie wymięty, trochę zużyty już kitel, obuwie ochronne, rękawiczki, plakietka lekko błyszczała w świetle jasnych lamp.

Wyglądała jak powinna. Jak identyfikator lekarza wspierającego "Zakon Feniksa". Na szczęście James Potter lekko się jakby osunął, wybuchając pełnym ulgi płaczem człowieka, któremu puściły wreszcie nerwy, więc obie kobiety skupiły na nim uwagę. Rozejrzał się. Lily Potter leżała na łóżku, blada. Miała zamknięte oczy i wargi wygięte w umęczonym, słabym uśmiechu. Dziecko leżało w łóżeczku z boku. 

Podszedł, aby spojrzeć na noworodka. Chłopczyk był mały, czerwony i pomarszczony, ale w jakiś sposób wyjątkowy. Żywy. Z ciała i krwi. Oddychał cichutko, serduszko w jego drobnej piersi biło, a na głowie sterczała niewielka kępka czarnych włosów. 

\- Już czas, Lilion - powiedział, wsuwając dłoń do kieszeni fartucha, aby wyjąć stamtąd szklaną kulę.

Nachylił się, wyciągając rozwartą dłoń. Zatrzymał ją tuż nad głową dziecka i skupił się. Już dawno tego nie robił. Właściwie jeszcze nigdy, nie w taki sposób. Powoli, poruszając nieznacznie koniuszkami palców, posłał wiązkę magii w dół, w niewielkie ciałko. Chłopiec rozdziawił przez sen różowe usteczka, kołyszący się cień, maleńka, nieporadna dusza, powoli wzniósł się, owijając wokół jego ręki, jakby widmo łasiło się. 

\- Spokojnie - szepnął, spojrzał na kulę. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że coś jasnego, jakby inny, zupełnie nieoczekiwany, zarys człowieka mignął mu na granicy wzroku. 

Zacisnął wargi w wąską linię, usiłując pozostać w największym skupieniu na jakie tylko było go stać. Położył kulę na dziecięcej piersi. Patrzył, mając wrażenie utraty czegoś wyjątkowo cennego, jak przezroczysta powłoka znika, a później obłok, Lilion, opada, wnikając w ludzkie ciało. Wstrzymał oddech, nasłuchując. 

Przez chwilę poza oddechem i biciem serca kobiety leżącej za jego plecami nic nie słyszał... A później serce w piersi bruneta podjęło się swojej pracy, a oddech powrócił. Pogłaskał palcami delikatnie czerwony policzek. 

\- Będę blisko, Lilionie - powiedział bardzo miękko. 

Ruszył do drzwi, gładząc poniekąd, przytrzymując blisko falujący kształt, skulone przy jego piersi, kłębiące się wciąż wokół ręki, maleńkie "dziecko". Nacisnął klamkę, otworzył drzwi i przestąpił próg, tym razem, nie zamierzając dać już nikomu szansy na zauważenie go. Przez próg przeszedł wprost do Piekła. 

\- Bądź silny, synu. 

Stanął pewnie na otoczonej lawą skarpie i prostokąt za jego plecami rozmył się.

Połączenie między światami zniknęło. Dusza Harryego Pottera z mozołem przybrała kształt noworodka w jego ramionach. Instynktownie chwycił go, owijając brzegiem swojego szala. Miał aż rok, aby przekonać się jak to jest być ojcem doba po dobie bez wymówek.  _ Rok... _

  


Lily przebudziła się dosyć szybko, tak przynajmniej sądziła. Chociaż czuła nieprzyjemny, przeszywający ból z każdym ruchem, podeszła chwiejnie do łóżeczka, aby spojrzeć na swojego małego synka. 

\- Harry - westchnęła z ulgą cichym, zmęczonym głosem, muskając palcami miękki, ciepły policzek. 

Jej synek. Jej maleństwo. Żył, był cały i zdrowy, i spał sobie tak słodko, niniewinnie.

-Proszę Pani!, proszę wrócić do łóżka! - pielęgniarka, która lewitowała za sobą tacę z posiłkiem spojrzała na nią karcąco, chociaż dobrze jeszcze nie zdążyła przekroczyć progu. - Musi pani dobrze odpocząć!

\- Tak, tak... Już - pokiwała głową, czerwieniąc się z zakłopotaniem. - Musiałam tylko... Musiałam mu się przyjrzeć - dodała. - Mojemu dzielnemu synkowi.

\- Rozumiem pani ekscytację, ale poród to nie lekka przeprawa. Nie wolno się na razie nigdzie ruszać. Jutro po południu lekarz przyjdzie panią skontrolować, a na razie proszę się położyć wygodnie. 

\- Można... przysunąć łóżeczko?- zapytała z nadzieją. 

\- Tak - potwierdziła łagodniej, odgarniając za ucho zwijające się lekko pasmo jasnych włosów - Za moment je zbliżę. Będzie pani miała chłopca na wyciągnięcie ręki. A na razie - machnęła delikatnie różdżką, tak, aby taca z posiłkiem wylądowała na szafce nocnej. Podeszła, pomagając jej ułożyć się ponownie na posłaniu i okryć pościelą. 

\- Młode mamy zawsze się spieszą - powiedziała z naganą.

  


***

  


James pojawił się osobiście w sali dopiero następnego dnia. Nie wpuszczono go wcześniej. Wtoczył się do pokoju, wyraźnie niewyspany, razem z Remusem, Peterem i Syriuszem. Musiał całą noc czekać na ten moment. Zostawiając przyjaciół z tyłu podszedł powoli do łóżka, aby spojrzeć na małe ciałko ułożone na piersi żony. 

\- Usiądź obok - poprosiła Lily, uśmiechając się do niego. - Zobacz jakie nasze maleństwo jest słodkie. 

\- Harry - wyciągnął ręce, zawahał się, nie całkiem zdecydowany, odrobinę spanikowany, a później, motywowany pełnym wyczekiwania wzrokiem Lily, chwycił w końcu synka delikatnie, unosząc go. Omiótł zafascynowanym spojrzeniem całą podobną do laleczki postać, od kępki ciemnych włosów po małe nóżki opakowane w za duży materiał śpioszka.

\- No, no, niezły z ciebie przystojniak, mały Potterze. Pewnie po tatusiu - zaczął, przełykając ciężko ślinę. Oczy go zapiekły, a później, zanim dobrze się opanował, po policzkach łzy pociekły równie gęsto jak poprzedniego dnia. - Jest prześliczny…

Gdy James trochę ochłonął, Syriusz wtrącił się w rodzinną scenkę, przerywając rodzicielskie słodzenia krótkim, znaczącym chrząknięciem.

\- Pamiętacie jeszcze, że dane potomka trzeba zgłosić w ministerstwie jak najszybciej? No wiecie, dla utrwalenia go w archiwach, aby nikt mu nie sprzątnął sprzed nosa fortuny Potterów, Blacków...

\- Syriuszu, rozmawialiśmy już na temat twojego rodzinnego dziedzictwa! - wyrzuciła z siebie ciężko Lily, najwyraźniej nawet w stanie po porodowym tak samo przeciwna rozpieszczaniu jej dziecka jak była tydzień, miesiąc czy rok wcześniej. 

\- Pozwól mi być dobrym ojcem chrzestnym, pani Potter. Mój brat się dzieci raczej nie doczeka, ja raczej też nie, a innych pretendentów do tytułu lorda Black i tak nie ma - machnął ręką trochę lekceważąco, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że miał poza bratem jeszcze trzy kuzynki w zbliżonym do niego wieku, mogące ubiegać się o prawa i udziały. 

\- Jednak ma trochę racji - zauważył łagodnie Remus. - Powinniście jak najszybciej zadbać o jego dokumenty. Nie chcieliście sprowadzenia zaufanego prawnika tutaj, do szpitala, więc James musi się wybrać osobiście. 

\- Lepiej będzie, jak pójdę tam teraz... Jutro przyjdę już bez poruszonych wujciów i posiedzimy sobie razem z naszym synkiem, co ty na to, Lilciu?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

\- No, a powiecie chociaż jak go dokładnie nazwiecie zanim oddacie się błogo torturom rodzicielstwa? - zapytał Syriusz z ciekawością. 

\- Harry James Potter - powiedział z dumą młody tatuś, oddając swoje maleństwo jego mamie.

Lily chwyciła go na chwilę za rękę, gdy pochylił się, aby ucałować jej policzek, obiecując wrócić następnego dnia z dużym koszykiem słodkości albo owoców, zależnie od tego, co będzie większe i bardziej ekstrawaganckie. 

Kładąc dłoń na pleckach synka obserwowała jak idzie do drzwi.

Załatwić sprawy, oficjalnie zaznaczyć w dokumentach, że oto Lord Potter doczekał się spadkobiercy... Przez chwilę, ułamek sekundy, mniej niż mrugnięcie była pewna, że coś widzi. Złocisto - białą poświatę prześlizgującą się w stronę drzwi. A później...

\- James! Poczekaj! - zawołała impulsywnie.

\- Hm? Coś jeszcze byś chciała, Lilciu? - odwrócił się, uśmiechając szeroko. - Nie przyniosę ci żadnej książki - zaznaczył dodatkowo, tak na wszelki wypadek. 

\- Nie... Nie to! Imię... Oficjalne imię naszego synka. Chcę, żeby to było Lilion! Dobrze? - wbiła w niego proszące spojrzenie, któremu nigdy nie odmawiał. Nie miała pojęcia, co nią kierowało. Po prostu… czuła, że musi to zrobić. 

\- Lilion? - James zamrugał zaskoczony. - Hm... Dobrze, kochanie. Jeśli tak chcesz - a później uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, posłał jej buziaka i wyszedł razem z przyjaciółmi.

  


\- James - Syriusz, idąc obok przyjaciela korytarzem, postanowił zadać nurtujące go pytanie. - Naprawdę chcesz, aby twój dziedzic, Lord Potter, od osiągnięcia dorosłości przedstawiał się i podpisywał jako Lilion? Nie Harry, James, Harry James, Harold czy może cokolwiek po przodkach, ale  Lilion ?!

\- Lilcia wyglądała jakby jej bardzo na tym zależało - Potter uśmiechnął się. - Poza tym, spójrz na to z tej strony, gdy przyjdzie dzień przedstawienia twojego chrześniaka twojej matce jako lorda, prawdopodobnie dostanie zawału.

\- Niby tak, pewnie masz rację... Ale to jednak...

\- Łapciu, głową do góry i uśmiechnij się. Zobaczysz, pewnego dnia nazwiesz go tak i wcale nie będziesz rozbawiony ani zdezorientowany. 

\- A jaki niby będę? - zainteresował się, odwracając głowę w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. 

\- Może dumny? - zaproponował Remus lekko. - Lilion jest naprawdę ładne.

  



	2. Koty w pralce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przysięgam, że żadnemu kotu tak naprawdę się nic nie stało! 😱

**Rok później.**

\- Późno już, James - Lily spojrzała z czułością na męża, zabawiającego ich synka zaklęciem tworzącym mieniące się, ogromne bańki mydlane, które maluch z zachwytem usiłował rozbić. - Harry powinien iść spać. 

\- Już, już - mężczyzna machnął ostatni raz, wypełniając pokój mnóstwem bąbelków, a później podniósł się lekko, energicznie. - Dziś ja go położę - powiedział miękko. Podniósł dziecko, słuchając jego szczęśliwego śmiechu, po czym ruszył po schodach na górę. Był w połowie drogi, gdy usłyszał ten dźwięk.

_ Trzask _ .

Głośny, nieprzyjemny trzask, po którym rozbrzmiało skrzypienie.

Drzwi frontowe domu drgnęły i zaczęły się otwierać tak jakby czas zwolnił, stopniowo, ociężale.

\- James, zabierz go stąd! - krzyknęła Lily, zrywając się z kanapy z różdżką w ręce. - Szybko!

Młody ojciec bez namysłu, posłusznie pomknął w górę, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz, aby móc ukryć syna, zanim stanie do walki z przeznaczeniem, aby móc zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. 

Słyszał za plecami, a później pod sobą, na dole, huki towarzyszące zaklęciom rozbijającym się na ścianach i meblach. Głos Lily mieszał się ze złowrogim męskim warkotem, przez który po kręgosłupie Jamesa przechodziły dreszcze, a wnętrzności wiązywały się w supły. 

Kilka sekund - tyle wystarczyło, aby ich rodzinny wieczór zamienił się w mały horror.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale nie miał siły negować. 

Wpadł do dziecięcej sypialni, zatrzaskując za plecami drzwi kopniakiem. Wsadził synka do łóżka, chaotycznymi machnięciami różdżki blokując zamek i zastawiając wnętrze ciężkim starym regałem, na którym znajdowały się ubrania i zabawki Harry'ego. 

\- Słuchaj, kochanie - wydusił z siebie, odgarniając ciemne włoski z jasnego czółka i uśmiechając się histerycznie, z miłością. Gdzieś na dole zaskrzypiały schody. To na pewno nie była Lily. Ona wiedziała, które stopnie skrzypią. - Jesteś naszym małym skarbem, Harry... Ale dzisiaj się rozstaniemy - przełknął ciężko ślinę, czując pierwsze gorące łzy na policzkach. - Musisz pamiętać, że bardzo cię z mamusią kochamy. Dobrze?

James pochylał się, mówiąc do swojego synka, głaszcząc go po włosach, pragnąc zapamiętać każdy detal jego wyglądu (mając nadzieję, że Harry gdzieś w swoim małym serduszku zapamięta jego), podczas gdy niepokojące huki i trzaski rozbrzmiewały wokół, coraz głośniejsze... Jakby dom był rozrywany kawałek po kawałku. W końcu wszystko ucichło, a później huknęło i szafa przeleciała kawałek pokoju, roztrzaskując się na ścianie jedynie metr od łóżeczka, kiedy drzwi zostały otworzone magicznie. 

\- Myślałeś, że to wystarczy, aby mnie powstrzymać, Potter? - zapytał chłodnym, nieprzyjemnym głosem przybysz. Wysoki, zakapturzony mężczyzna, który ściskał różdżkę w niepokojąco jasnej, chudej ręce.

James zasłonił łóżeczko swoim ciałem, unosząc różdżkę przeciwko przybyszowi. Możliwe, że chociaż był aurorem nie miał żadnych szans w walce z tym czarnoksiężnikiem, ale był gotów stoczyć ją mimo tego. 

\- Nie oddam ci mojego syna - powiedział. - Jeśli chcesz zabić jakieś dziecko, zrób sobie własne!

James w ostatniej chwili ochronił się błękitną tarczą przed zaklęciem tnącym, które posłał w jego kierunku wróg. 

\- Słuchaj, Potter. Oddasz mi syna i będziesz mógł odejść stąd żyw...

Okularnik zamachnął się, posyłając w stronę zakapturzonego mężczyzny zaklęcie zabijające. Zielony promień przeciął przestrzeń, rozbijając się jednak w korytarzu za plecami starszego, gdy ten się uchylił. 

\- Nie wolałabyś przeżyć, Potter? Naprawdę cenisz sobie tego bachora bardziej niż własną przyszłość?

\- To moje dziecko - powiedział hardo, ciskając kolejnymi zaklęciami raz po raz. 

Musiał bronić syna. 

Zamachnął się, aby wykonać denerwująco zawiły ruch towarzyszący zaklęciu paraliżującemu, gdy czarnoksiężnik wykonał inny, szybszy gest.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Potter, chociaż gdzieś w sobie oczekiwał aż ten czar padnie przeciwko niemu… i tak nie zdążył się poruszyć. Ugodzony zwalił się ciężko na ziemię, martwy. Chłopiec siedzący w łóżeczku patrzył przez szczebelki z niezrozumieniem; w dół, na rodzica, wyciągając w jego stronę jedną z małych rączek, właściwie nie zwracając uwagi na człowieka, zbliżającego się do niego powoli.

Voldemort uniósł różdżkę, mierząc w twarz małego chłopca. Dzieliły ich może dwa metry. Zaklęcie zabijające wypełniło ciszę, a później mieniący się promień pomknął... To była chwila triumfu mrocznego czarodzieja, jego zwycięstwa... Którą przerwało to coś. Potężna biała postać, jakby świetlisty mur z rozpostartymi szeroki ramionami. Klątwa trafiła w oślepiającą przestrzeń, a później, zakrywający oczy rękawem mężczyzna patrzył w szoku, przerażony jak jego sukces przepada. Czar ugodził go w pierś i... To był koniec. 

Światło jakby zbiło się, skuliło w jeden spójny niemal człowieczy kształt. Zagubiony Harry uśmiechnął się radośnie, czując dotyk na szyi - a później zasnął.

\- Czy naprawdę nie ma innej drogi? - zapytała cicho wysoka kobieta w długiej, zielonej szacie, spoglądając oczami mokrymi od łez na wysokiego mężczyznę o długiej, siwej brodzie.

Ten nie odpowiedział, kładąc w tym czasie tobołek z małym, śpiącym chłopcem na progu domu numer cztery przy ulicy Privet Drive. 

\- To będzie dla niego najlepsze - oznajmił dopiero kilka minut później, patrząc przy okazji mieniącymi się, błękitnymi oczami na wielkoluda, który przygładzając gęsty, potargany zarost nachylił się, aby ucałować sierotę w czoło. 

\- Ci mugole są okropni...

\- Tylko oni mu zostali - zakończył krótko.

A potem olbrzym wsiadł na motocykl, wydmuchał nos w wielką jak obrus chustę w grochy i wzbił się na zaczarowanej maszynie w powietrze. Stary czarodziej dał znać kobiecie, aby odeszła pierwsza. Niechętna, zerkająca z żalem za siebie, zniknęła. 

\- Do zobaczenia, Harry Potterze - pstryknął małym urządzeniem podobnym do zapalniczki. Wszystkie wygaszone latarnie przy ulicy rozbłysły bladym, nie dającym prawie nic światłem. 

Mężczyzna odszedł. Zniknął, pozostawiając tobołek na progu.

Ciemno. Na Privet Drive było ciemno... Ale nie tylko tam. 

Lily i James Potterowie po omacku szli w mroku, nie widząc nic nigdzie wokół, ani nad sobą, ani pod sobą. Jakby podążali nieistniejącą drogą z najgorszych koszmarów. 

\- Jak myślisz, daleko jeszcze?

\- Nie wiem - powiedział cicho, przyciskając ją mocniej do swojego boku, aby czuć jej obecność przy sobie, wiedzieć, pamiętać dlaczego wciąż brnie i brnie. 

Zdawało się, że to koniec, że już wiecznie będą się błąkać, gdy coś stanęło przed nimi.

_ Światło _ . 

Nikłe czerwone światło mieniące się jak ognisko. Człowiek. Tam stał człowiek. I czekał, emanując gorącym blaskiem. 

Lily otworzyła usta, z wahaniem, aby przemówić, może zapytać o coś, ale on był pierwszy.

\- Trochę kazaliście na siebie czekać - skinął im głową. - Pozwólcie, że zabiorę was do domu - dodał, uśmiechając się spokojnie. 

\- Umarliśmy - zauważył James ostrożnie, badając go od stóp po głowę wzrokiem, chłonąc obcy, ale na pewno już kiedyś widziany obraz. 

\- Tak. Dlatego mam dla was  **nowy** dom. Chodźcie.

James był spięty. Lily zagubiona. A mężczyzna, który położył im dłonie na ramionach, wyglądał na zrelaksowanego. Jakby działo się coś zupełnie naturalnego. Przenieśli się. Uczucie podobne do szybkiej przejażdżki na karuzeli zagęściło tylko wewnętrzne wątpliwości Pottera. 

Znaleźli się w sporym, podobnym do salonu pomieszczeniu. Na uboczu stała kanapa, przy niej stolik. Lily, próbująca zrozumieć gdzie jest,

pierwsza spostrzegła drobną, siedzącą na kanapie wśród kolorowych poduszek postać i pobladła. Zdławiony jęk rozpaczy wyrwał się z jej gardła i wyszarpnęła się, podbiegając do chłopca, którego zielone oczka wpatrywały się w nich z zainteresowaniem. Objęła go, porwała w matczyne objęcia, zanosząc się płaczem. 

\- James! James, on tu jest! Harry też... Też zginął!

W jednej chwili cały świat Pottera runął. Szatan zsunął dłoń, aby chwycić go mocniej, bo duch wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz upaść.

\- Chodź, James, chodź - poprowadził go na siłę, aby usadzić na meblu. Przez chwilę patrzył z uwagą, jak kobieta łka trzymając synka kurczowo, a mężczyzna wpatruje się w jego drobną twarzyczkę ze smutkiem. 

\- Lily, James.. - chrząknął. - Nie pamiętacie tego zapewne, ale już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy, gdy potrzebowałem coś sprawdzić - nikt nie zareagował, ale kontynuował. - Jestem Szatanem. 

\- Sprawdzić? - zapytała powoli Lily, podnosząc głowę. Miała naprawdę piękne, zielone oczy. Niemal takie same jak bawiący się burgundową poduszką w kwiatki chłopiec.

\- Czy mogę bezpiecznie powierzyć wam mojego syna. Wasz Harry jest pod moją opieką już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Dopiero co kładłem go spać! - krzyknął wściekły James. Gdyby miał różdżkę, pewnie spróbowałby go zaatakować. Dobrze, że nie miał. 

\- Kładłeś spać chłopca, którym się opiekowaliście. Mojego syna, Liliona - westchnął. 

\- Liliona - Lily, gładząca głowę malca, pierwsza połączyła fakty. Przełknęła ciężko ślinę, blada i zagubiona. - Dlaczego chciałeś, żeby to Lilion był pod naszą opieką, a nie Harry?

\- To dłuższa historia - oznajmił spokojnie. - Opowiem wam całą... Jeśli James przestanie podwijać rękawy i usiądzie spokojnie. Rozumiem, że jest zdeterminowany, ale zaatakowanie mnie nic mu nie da.

\- James - kobieta chwyciła męża za ramię. - Chcę go posłuchać. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego zamienił nasze dzieci i sprowadził nas tutaj.

***

Stał chwiejnie przy oknie, kurczowo ściskając rękoma nagrzany przez słońce parapet. Na zewnątrz było ślicznie. Słońce świeciło, jasne obłoczki prześlizgiwały się po niebie, ptaki śpiewały tak głośno jakby na drzewo przy przedszkolu przyleciały wszystkie możliwe okazy z całej okolicy, a grupa dzieci za jego plecami beztrosko zanosiła się wszystkimi dźwiękami od wrzasków, przez szlochy, aż po głośne śmiechy. 

\- Co robisz, Harry? - uśmiechnięta sympatycznie kobieta w zielonym fartuszku w kwiatki kucnęła obok. 

Wzruszył ramionami. W sumie sam nie wiedział.  _ Patrzył _ . Dwór wydawał mu się o wiele ciekawszy niż przebywanie w środku. No i nie miał się z kim bawić.

Właściwie nie wiedział nawet jak miałby to robić. Zazwyczaj ciocia Petunia i wuj Vernon nie pozwalali mu, a Dudley raczej nie miewał ochoty robić nic wspólnie. Inne dzieci też niekoniecznie. 

***

Chwilę klęczał, ściskając w dłoni wilgotną ścierkę. Zza pleców padał na niego długi cień. Ciotka Petunia stała nad nim, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. 

\- Znowu coś potłukłeś. - skarciła go ozięble.

Obok leżał rozbity na trzy części spodek. Taki sam jaki można było kupić w każdym sklepie. Nic ważnego, żadna rodzinna pamiątka czy część drogiego zestawu. Petunia jednak nie chciała słuchać żadnych wymówek, które brunet mógłby wymyślić. Złapała go za ramię i siłą zaciągnęła siostrzeńca do komórki pod schodami. Nie przejmując się oporem, który stawiał. - Nie dostaniesz dzisiaj kolacji - zarządziła, zamykając za nim drzwi. 

W komórce było ciemno. Duszno. Przez szczelinę pod drzwiami przedostawało się niewiele światła. Harry stał tak z opuszczoną głową, sam nie wiedział ile, ale długo. Zaciskając dłonie w piąstki w bezradnej złości. Zupełnie zapominając przy tym o ścierce z której woda kapała na podłogę. 

Dlaczego ciocia była wobec niego taka nie fair? Dlaczego Dudley nie miał żadnych trudnych rzeczy do robienia?

***

Pani Figg, mieszkająca niedaleko krewnych Harry'ego, lubiła koty. Bardzo lubiła koty. Lubiła je tak bardzo, że za każdym razem gdy Harry ją odwiedzał urządzała którejś z futrzastych kul urodziny, imieniny i inne możliwe święta. Harry na początku lubił panią Figg. Kiedy był u niej pozwalała mu zjeść ciastka, które zostawały po dziwnym, niepokojącym kocim "przyjęciu". Jednak w którymś momencie wszystko się zmieniło. Arabella Figg stała się uszczypliwa i nieprzyjemna, prawie tak jak ciotka Petunia. Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Przecież był grzeczny, sprzątał kiedy poprosiła. Czesał Vincenta, chociaż strasznie drapał i nawet pomagał ubierać biedne stworzenia w kubraczki, sweterki i szaliczki. Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał. Ale dalej przychodził w odwiedziny, kiedy Ciotka z Dudleyem wychodzili gdzieś na dłużej. 

Harryemu byłoby łatwiej zrozumieć panią Figg, gdyby pamiętał jak kiedyś przypadkiem w niewyjaśniony sposób umieścił rudego sierściucha, Danny'ego, który miał bardzo ostre pazury na drzewie, a dwa inne (wyjątkowo okrutnie rozpieszczone i bardzo gryzące) wyprał w pralce. Jakimś cudem przeżyły, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że były wcześniej wyprane. Ale nie pamiętał. Nie mógł. Nawet gdyby chciał, gdyby patrzył co się dzieje - nie mógłby zapamiętać, bo było za wcześnie, wciąż był dzieckiem, a jego umiejętności nie były mu znane.  _ Nie miał prawa wiedzieć, co ze światem robią jego strach lub ból. _

***

W domu wujostwa, tym idealnym budynku pod numerem 4, dokładnie takim samym jak wszystkie inne wokół przy Privet Drive, Harry często miewał złe noce. Takie, gdy nie sypiał dobrze. Zawsze mijały inaczej. Czasem zamykając oczy widział dziwne obrazy, buchające płomienie, uśmiechniętą kobietę, która musiała być jego matką i mężczyznę w okularach, albo miasto tak jakby z góry, z lotu ptaka, a czasem znowu nie spał wcale. Nie mógł, nie potrafił. Siedział wtedy w kącie ciasnej komórki pod schodami. Patrzył przed siebie, na stare półki, zastawione jakimiś puszkami farb, może środkami czystości i innymi nigdy nie ruszanymi śmieciami, których wujostwo nie pozbyło się pewnie tylko dlatego, że już dawno o nich zapomnieli. 

W ten sam sposób, w jaki chcieli zapomnieć też o nim. 

Gdy czuł się bardzo samotny… W te okropne noce kiedy czuł się tak, jakby na świecie nie było nikogo innego, jakby wokół były tylko nieprzeniknione ciemności - bywało, tak sądził, a raczej był tego pewien, ale jednocześnie nie wiedział, czy powinien w to wierzyć…!  _ Bywało, że ktoś do niego przychodził _ . To chyba zaczęło się kiedy miał trzy lata, rozbił kolano i strasznie go bolało, a jednak ciotka kazała mu jedynie zejść jej z oczu i nie wychodzić z ciasnej komórki pod schodami... Ten jasny, miękki kształt zjawił się. I swoją kończyną, macką czy ręką, to tak naprawdę nie było ważne, długo głaskał go po włosach. Tak po prostu. Po tym pierwszym razie, przez wszystkie kolejne, Harry, gdy już naprawdę nie wiedział co robić, gdzieś w sobie wyczekiwał, aż znów nadejdzie, aby być przy nim.

W taki sposób nawet najgorsze noce, gdy widział złe obrazy lub nie mógł spać, nie były tak bardzo okropne jak dni, które należało przetrwać w towarzystwie wujostwa i Dudleya.

***

**Skrzyp. Skrzyp. Skrzyp.**

Stara huśtawka bujała się leniwie przy akompaniamencie męczących, przenikliwych dźwięków. 

**Skrzyp. Skrzyp. Skrzyp.**

Na szkolnym placu zabaw nikt nie zwracał uwagi na małego chłopca, smętnego, na siłę próbującego cieszyć się z tego, że może korzystać z zaniedbanego urządzenia. Inne dzieci biegały, grały w berka, piłkę, bawiły się razem śpiewając, krzycząc i czerpiąc radość z każdej chwili.

Harry Potter nie mógł. 

Harry Potter był kuzynem Dudleya Dursleya, otyłego chłopaka, który włóczył się gdzieś w cieniu razem ze swoimi paskudnymi kolegami, a wszystkie problemy załatwiał pięściami i przemocą. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Dudley nie znosił drobnego, ciemnowłosego chłopca z dużymi zielonymi oczami. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować, że zadanie się z ofiarą większych chłopaków ściągnie na niego kłopoty. 

**Skrzyp. Skrzyp. Skrzyp.**

Huśtawka powoli wznosiła się i opadała, łańcuchy grzechotały, chuda drewniana deseczka drgała, grożąc, że wkrótce pęknie i chłopiec z niej spadnie. Ale na razie się trzymała.

Chociaż huśtawka nie wydawała się bać Harry'ego Pottera.

***

Powoli, ostrożnie. Syknął cicho, krzywiąc się z bólu, gdy źle złapał patelnię stojącą na kuchence i poparzył palce. Zagryzając wargi, załzawionymi oczami patrzył na swoje poczynania, niezdarnie przekładając jajka sadzone na trzy talerze. Trzy jajka dla Dudleya, dwa dla wuja, jedno dla cioci. Ogromna patelnia pozostała pusta i brudna. 

\- Pospiesz się, chłopcze! - zabrzmiał gniewnie gruby mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego znad porannej gazety. 

\- J-już, wuju - powiedział bardzo cicho, przenosząc talerz za talerzem na stół.

\- Jak skończysz zmywać możesz wziąć kromkę chleba - zezwoliła łaskawie ciotka, zezując na niego jak wstrzymując oddech przekładał duży, gorący wciąż obiekt do zlewu, a później próbował go zmyć, parząc się dalej po dłoniach, gdy podskakiwał, usiłując sięgnąć do zlewu tak, aby móc coś zdziałać. Był chudy i niewielki, gdy stał przy szafce sięgał wprawdzie do naczyń i gąbki, ale miał poważny problem ze swobodnym manewrowaniem, nie mówiąc już o tym, że to co miał umyć było wyjątkowo ciężkie i wciąż znajdowało się w kuchni Dursleyów prawdopodobnie po to tylko, aby utrudniać mu codzienne przygotowywanie im posiłków.

***

Podniósł się z klęczek, spoglądając z dumą na wypielony trawnik. Słońce świeciło jasno, było tak gorąco, że materiał za dużej trzy razy koszulki po Dudleyu i przewiązanych sznurkiem spodni przywarły do jego spoconej, brudnej skóry. 

Powoli wrócił do wnętrza domu, a później opuściwszy głowę, odezwał się bardzo cicho:

\- Ciociu, skończyłem już. Czy mogę teraz dostać trochę chleba?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego z góry, a później bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła otwartą dłonią w głowę.

\- Już ci mówiłam, że masz się nigdy nie odzywać nie pytany - powiedziała chłodno. - Idź się wyczyścić. Potem możesz wziąć starą bułkę z wczoraj. I iść do komórki. Nie waż się dzisiaj więcej wychodzić!

***

\- Harry, to nie wygląda dobrze - szkolny lekarz spojrzał z uwagą na nieprzyjemne ślady pokrywające plecy i brzuch chłopca, który zasłabł podczas uroczystości zakończenia roku szkolnego. Nauczyciel od historii przyniósł go do gabinetu medycznego względnie dyskretnie, aby nie zakłócić przemówienia dyrektora.

\- Zagoi się - powiedział cichutko zielonooki, skupiając uwagę na jednym punkcie na podłodze. - Szybciutko - dodał. - Jutro nie będzie nic widać... Albo pojutrze. 

\- Powinienem to komuś zgłosić, Harry. Twoja rodzina się nad tobą znęca, tak nie może być...

\- Nie! - przerażony poruszył się gwałtowniej niż kiedykolwiek w sytuacji niezwiązanej z uciekaniem od kuzyna. Chwycił kurczowo dłońmi biały rękaw prostego fartucha. - Proszę! Nie…

Przecież nie miał dokąd pójść! Nie mógł… nie mógł wylądować na ulicy!

***

Wakacje się rozpoczęły. 

Skończył szkołę, następnym krokiem w edukacji było gimnazjum... 

Harry przekręcił się na drugi bok na cienkim, niewygodnym materacu, próbując zasnąć jeszcze choć na krótką chwilę, nim ciotka go zawoła. Przesuwając dłoń, aby oprzeć na niej policzek, natrafił palcami na coś dziwnego. Z wahaniem ścisnął to palcami. Nie wydało żadnego dźwięku. Nie ruszyło się, ani nie uciekło mu gwałtownie.

Uchylił powieki, po czym podniósł się do siadu. Uniósł trzymaną rzecz i z konsternacją zaczął ją oglądać. Krzyżyk. Taki zwykły, niewielki krzyżyk na łańcuszku, do założenia go na szyję. Widywał takie czasem u niektórych dzieci i zakonnicy uczącej religii. 

Problem polegał na tym, że nie miał pojęcia, skąd taka drobna, śliczna rzecz mogła znaleźć się w komórce pod schodami, na jego, Harry'ego, poduszce. Ciotka ani wuj na pewno nigdy nie daliby mu niczego, a Dudley tym bardziej. 

Powinien założyć krzyżyk? Może... Na szczęście? Ale czy wtedy, jeśli wuj lub ciotka zobaczą to podczas kary, nie będzie miał większych kłopotów niż normalnie?

Uh...

W komórce było ciemno, ale nie potrafił oderwać od swojego znaleziska spojrzenia. W jakiś sposób, chociaż mały skarb był bardzo prosty, zupełnie przeciętny, sprawiało mu przyjemność trzymanie go. Był tak bardzo zapatrzony, że prawie przegapił moment, gdy dwie jasne dłonie, wyraźniejsze niż kiedykolwiek, poprowadziły jego ręce. Dotyk był ciepły i kojący. 

Założył krzyżyk. 

\- Czy znowu... Odejdziesz? - zapytał prawie bezgłośnie.

Świetlista postać za jego plecami (Anioł Stróż, jak lubił czasem myśleć, od kiedy dowiedział się o nich ze starego, brzydkiego tomu Biblii w szkolnej bibliotece) nie odpowiedziała.

Na pewno jeszcze chwilę czuł gładzenie po głowie... A później został sam.

***

Harry, mający już lat dziesięć, ba, prawie jedenaście był chłopcem pogodzonym ze swoim losem. Cichym i spokojnym, właściwie nie potrafiącym się złościć i mającym do perfekcji wypracowane wszelkie formy samoobrony koniecznej związane z unikami, ukrywaniem głowy, bezpiecznym lądowaniem i zagryzaniem warg, aby nie płakać z bólu zbyt głośno. Potrafił gotować, sprzątać, obcinać włosy (jeśli były zbyt długie, ciotka złościła się i ścinała mu je sama, czasem zbyt brutalnie, przez co widok kobiety trzymającej nożyczki, nawet fryzjerki, sprawiał, że stawało mu serce), doskonale ukrywać nieliczne dwoje własności w małej ciasnej komórce tak, że nawet Dudley, gdyby pomyślał o zrobieniu mu czegoś złego na pewno nie mógłby ich znaleźć i biegać. Bardzo, bardzo szybko biegać. Co było związane z jego wielkim talentem do uciekania. 

Bał się wielu rzeczy. Prawdopodobnie większej ilości niż sam był świadom, ale było dużo mniej takich, które go przerażały.

A urodziny Dudleya właśnie do tej kategorii się zaliczały. 

Rzeczy, których nawet Harry nie potrafił przetrwać w całkowitym pogodzeniu.

Tego roku, chociaż zazwyczaj wielki dzień swojego tłustego kuzyna spędzał u pani Figg, miało jednak być inaczej… 

Harry, blady z nerwów, siedział na jednym z tylnych siedzeń samochodu razem z nadąsanym Dudleyem i jego ulubionym kumplem, z którym to często we dwóch znęcali się nad słabszymi. Bodajże Pierem…? Harry nie próbował zapamiętać imion kolegów Dudleya. Wszyscy byli równie duzi, okrutni i głupi. To mu wystarczało.

Tego dnia jednak nie bał się tego, że znów dostanie niezliczoną ilość kuksańców, pewnie kilka uderzeń, może zaliczy tu i ówdzie kontakt pierwszego stopnia ze ścianą. 

Strachem napawała go raczej podróż wewnątrz tego idealnie wyczyszczonego w środku i na zewnątrz auta wuja Vernona w nieznanym kierunku, aby spędzić tam dzień… rodzinnie? 

**Ugh** . Dursleyowie raczej nie uznawali go za członka rodziny. Nie sądził. Nigdy chyba nawet nie przyszłoby im do głowy, aby tak o nim pomyśleć.

W każdym razie musiał jakoś przeżyć do czasu powrotu do domu przy Privet Drive i komórki pod schodami, mniej więcej nie rzucając się wcześniej w oczy pozostałych za bardzo.

**Author's Note:**

> Potterodia zaczęła się od pomysłu na krótkie opowiadanie zawierające większość możliwych, powielających się ciągle wątków z twórczości fanów Harryego Pottera. Plany jednak rozpierzchły się ambitnie i zabójczo dla autorki na co najmniej 17 lat życia głównego bohatera.
> 
> Proszę pamiętać, że w jakiś sposób to wciąż parodia.
> 
> Z góry przepraszam za potencjalną obrazę uczuć religijnych.
> 
> //Sakuja


End file.
